Forum:Doubtful Claims
Is it just me or do others see some doubtful claims being tossed around? I was on one of the other forums and I noticed that someone had posted some good info for new players concerning the challenges in the underdome. Now that was well and good ,even praiseworthy. He/She then came out and said they had just gone through the first two arenas as a level 61 Siren, using level 16 (that's not a typo in the level) guns and shield and never died once. In fact they said they torn through the first two in one sitting/evening playing solo. Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I got my ass handed to me multiple times going through the arenas. I actually rage quit more than once swearing never to return but later changed my mind...ahh the lure of the skill points. So I have to say I somehow doubt the truth of this story...maybe a WT completion(LOL). Bottom line is there anyone that has completed the arenas that finds this story credible? Anyone else have any doubtful claims that they have seen to share?Player8410 17:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Possible I guess, given the Siren's action skill and that it makes the player invisible and invulnerable while refilling health; a Mercenary mod with ammo regen would compensate for the high ammo usage. Certainly not possible to use such low tech with any other character without dying though. I did manage quite easily with my Soldier, but that was with top level gear. The bigger question here is "WHY?" 18:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I finished it with my 61 Siren and who had a 45 Combustion Hellfire. I died less than ten times, on the small ones I didn't die once. Skeve is right, why would you use such low gear when you are 61? Depends whether the player claimed to have gone through the small challenge arenas (5 rounds) or the large challenge arenas (20 rounds). The small challenges I think two would be fairly easily done in an evening even with a level 61 using level 16 gear. However, doing two of the large challenges in an evening, without dying and using level 16 gear at level 61 sounds a bit far-fetched to me. I went through at about level 55 using around level 48 gear and even a single large challenge would take me over 6 hours, mainly due to being super-careful about not dying. And even then I'd die a few times due to bad spawns. I'd be interested to hear the details of how the player in question managed it, as I'm not suggesting he/she is lying, but certainly it would be an incredible feat to manage. Zambayoshi 23:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I would say that it's easier by far when you're 61 than it is at lower levels, as by then you've managed to max out any and all skills and basically become close to overpowered. I can see this happening, especially as Siren. But only on the 5-round challenges. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) it's totally not only you, man. that's pretty much the number one reason I didn't get much into the borderlands community as a whole. The way I see it, borderlands is like the game people bullshit the most about. I had top notch gear on moxxi's, and it's always been the hardest part of the game - save for crawmerax, but it's a different kind of hard: dragging and annoying opposed to skill-dependant. and people always claim it was a breeze. Not to mention the amount of bs about "I found this gun on craw/fort farming" and it's obviously modded. Guess people just feel better saying that what was hard for the others was super easy for them. They may even be lying to themselves, who knows. Ya, it's doable with lame gear. Easy? No way in hell.Turco poa 00:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No way someone cruised through 2 challenges using lvl 16 weapons. The underdome is hard as shit with weapons your level. Even if someone had the mad skills needed to survive with such low powered weapons, it would take forever to said weapons to chew through all the enemies.Beware the clap 00:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) This is totaly possible. With my level 61 siren and the right skill set i hardly even need my weapons. plus if this person just did the small tournaments it seems very simple. Interplanatary ninja assasin 01:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe you're right. Between skills, melee, and grenades it may be possible for a skilled combatant. Though, i could probly never pull it off....Beware the clap 02:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : : As INA said, it is extremely possible. I went through all three small tourneys with my lvl 61 Siren (both PT) with no deaths. The only weapon I used was a lower level Hellfire, with a Catalyst mod (26% Cooldown), full SkP in Phasewalk skills, and full SkP in Melee. I rarely used the Hellfire, as Phoenix and my Phasewalk melted most of the baddies. Of course, this wasn't easy, but being the small tourneys at least I didn't burn myself out. Now the 20-rounds are a bit different...I had to rely on my lvl60 x3proc Ogre and Hellfire (along with Panacea shield) to barely scrape through. Each one took a good 5 hours. 'Blowing through' them seems a little...much. Majin Odin 03:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I know at least with my siren i power leveled her and when i found my first low level double anarchy with the mer class mod with 60% smg damage, it turned that little piece of junk into a beast, as a side note, i have not even tried even one match in moxxi, bought it for the bank, and really never had the desire to do the challenges, not my style of play, and it seems most people played it, rather suffered through it to get their trophy or achivements, if i am mistaken please do tell. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 08:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) It is possible that it was a complete walk in the park if by solo they meant splitscreen with no one actually using the other player. If the unused player is a brand new character and player one all the enemies should be around level 12. A 61 Siren with 16 gear should easily roll thru them. The other possibility is the level 61 Siren has never completed a mission (power leveled at crawl). I'm not entirely sure on this second one but I would guess that underdome on play thru 1 with no missions done would also have very low level enemies. I thought I would throw this out there because most seem to be assuming the natural progression thru the game. 16:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Moxxi scales to the host's level, regardless of mission completion, as far as I have seen.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you guys could get through it with no deaths...but how about if you're using a level 16 shield?????I have grave doubts there. I can believe the guns with the siren. Using such a shield against level 60 enemies with the way they overwhelm you in underdome? This was soloing so everything should have been at that level...think about that for a moment- just how good was your shield at level 16? How long would you have lasted against a level 60 character????How did you fare against the midgit in TBone Junction on your first playthrough? Of course as a level 35-45 character you were able to kill him with no problem....right. I've got this bridge I'd like to sell you.Player8410 17:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I took this as a challenge, using a Plaguebearer 3/3/4 type3 class mod with this skill tree: http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/lilith/#21055051055004150505055 (add 1 point to Mind Games and 3 points to Intuition from DLC 2 & 3) used with a lvl 15 Maliwan Pestilent Stinger (twisted barrel-corrosive negation) and a lvl 15 Combustion Hellfire, both with 10+ fire rates shield was a lvl 13 S & S Alacritous Acid Nova The main strategy was to use Phasewalk to heal and attack from and Intuition/Girl Power/Acid Wave/Silent Resolve/Pheonix to do most of the damage, guns were used mainly just to proc elemental effects and to distract with Mind Games so Phasewalk could recharge, managed to launch the Phase Strike glitch a few times. The main trick though, was in trying to proc the Acid Wave and Phoenix as often as possible. Intuition and the very small shield actually helped quite a bit with that. In the end though, I died on the 3rd wave of the 19th round. So close I could almost taste it damnit! It took about 5 and a half hours. As to whether or not someone could do this easily? Not a chance, needed several breaks to rest my poor thumbs... T-T Also Player 8410, I ran across that loot midget on my first time in T-Bone Junction (lvl 50 Siren), It managed to glitch itself just outside the door to the shrine and stopped following me, just attacking at random in my general direction. Suffice it to say, a few minutes with a Merc mod and a double Anarchy saw lots of experience points! Lastly, I nominate that this becomes an official challenge. Any hardcore Borderlanders willing to take it up? Sreza 17:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC ) Oh heck yes....let's make it an official challenge...two parts:(1) As a level 35-45 character kill the level 61 loot midget in tbone junction. (2) Complete Moxie's challenge using only level 16 guns/shields while hosting (no fair being a l61, joining a l10 host and going to town on the bad guys). ..anyone that can do both should have their name/gamertag put in some kind of hall of fame. Not sure how we could verify this, but surely everyone will tell the truth .As forSerza (above) , you did great. Much better than I did at any rate.Player8410 19:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) As long as your level is high enough for Meat Popsicle to take damage, you can kill him. He only swings at you once if you back off right away, and if he misses or you live through it, you can sit there and clip away at him for half an hour if it takes that long. Also, I don't get why you're so amazed that someone claims they made it through Moxxi with a crappy shield. I've had the "Naked" rule stuck on me for a whole round and made it through. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Because it wasn't just one round. We've all had the naked rule stuck on us while playing. And I've had the midget chase me out of the room, blown him off the platform, had the sucker come back up and kill my ass as a lower level player. I specifically said 35-45 in the challenge. Just how much damage are you going to do a level 61 enemy at that level. If he just stands there and let's you shoot him (and he will if you are in the right place in the room I know) I guess it's possible. .As far as the shield fighting level 61 enemies with a crappy shield level 16 and level 16 guns in the underdome with the suckers spawning all around you and on top of you before you know it is not a long term prescription for success in my opinion. If you don't agree take up the challenge. If you tell me that you've done it I'll believe you. From most people making such claims I'll believe it as readily as I'll believe Craw dropped 30 pearls on their first run at him.Player8410 21:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I have no way to record my gameplay, so I tried to include as much relevant detail about my run as I could for evidence. I'm glad I tried it though, I learned something completely new today about the blast wave shields. I had 3 of them at the 50+ level, but I'm replacing them because I've learned today that they work better if you use a weaker shield because that actually makes it proc far more often. Sreza 21:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't misunderstand. I was not doubting your claims. I believe everything that you claimed. You did much better than I did. I meant it when I said you did great. I didn't know that about the shields either. Any idea why that would work like that?Player8410 21:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it would only work for characters who have on-kill shield regen buffs. The blast wave launches outwards when the shield bursts, but the Unbreakable, Girl Power, and Quick Charge skills give you instant shield regen without regard to the shield's inherent recharge delay. If you can maintain a constant kill streak, and the skill's regen is weaker than the fire you're taking, then the shield should be constantly gaining a tiny fraction of charge and then breaking immediately. The regen procs once per second, so at optimum you could launch a blast wave at that same rate. A weaker shield would break faster and regen less, leading to more procs.. theoretically. As a side note, I further postulate that this tactic is best used in the hands of either Roland or Brick, as they can maintain a reliable health regen rate while their shield's are breaking. Mordecai's health regen is too unpredictable IMHO and Lilith can't heal without leaving battle, ending the break cycle. I have no clue if the weaker shields in turn have a weaker blast however, just that there are 3 levels to the elemental effect. Sreza 22:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC)